


(Not) Perfect

by Natsuki_Sawada



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, junan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Sawada/pseuds/Natsuki_Sawada
Summary: Boyfriends, Yanan and Junhui, decide to spend their anniversary at the beach, though it doesn’t work out as planned.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	(Not) Perfect

"I absolutely hate this!"

"Calm down Yanan. It's not that bad." Junhui said as he was trying to settle down his boyfriend throwing his tantrum. 

Today was supposed to be a relaxing day in the sun, playing in the cool, salty water, and most importantly their anniversary date! Two years into a relationship calls for a perfect, grand anniversary!

Instead what do they get? First, they woke up late so they missed the early bus. Second, in their rush they forget to grab their bag with sunscreen, spare clothes, towels, pretty much the essentials. Third, they just had to pick a day that had a bunch of people around so they couldn't even go on a walk without having to avoid someone crashing into them. And now some kid hit Yanan's head with their soccer ball, knocking him into the water.

Junhui offered him his hand to help him back onto his feet. "Not that bad? Not that bad?! Nothing is going right and it's not that bad?!"

Yanan stood up without the other's help. "My clothes are wet and heavy, I'm burning alive and-" He took out his phone from his back pocket. He angrily pushed on the home button. "Now my phone's broken. Fucking fantastic." 

"Don't be such a grumpy pants. Put it in some rice overnight and it'll be good as new by tomorrow."

"Don't be acting cute right now!" Yanan stomped past him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bus stop. I'm going home."

"Yanan." Junhui tried to reason with him but he didn't listen. When Yanan didn't stop, Junhui threw his shoes off and ran into the water. Hearing the loud slashes behind him, he quickly went to go check up on him.

"J-Junhui?!" He emerged from the water absolutely drenched. He laughed loudly shaking like a dog. "What are you doing?!"

"Come join me Yananie!" He fell dramatically fell back into the water with a huge smile on his face. Yanan couldn't help but giggle at how silly his boyfriend was. He walked up to the edge of the water to watch him closer.

The stupid bright sun that was burning his skin just a few moments ago, shined beautifully on Junhui. Maybe it was the clear water droplets that fell off his hair that created this illusion of a bunch of lights around him. It didn't help that everyone nearby could hear his contagious laughter. No makeup or hair styling, just him in his natural state was beautiful.

Despite the rough day that they had, of course it was Junhui that was still having fun. He stood out from the rest of the people swimming in their colourful inflatable tubes. Yanan could only focus on him as he played with the small waves pushing on his back. Feeling like he was staring for too long, he looked away with his face a bit hot. And not from the sun this time.

Meanwhile, Junhui stopped his messing around to look at the boy on shore. He had his arms crossed, trying to maintain his stoic expression. Even when he was mad at everything, Junhui couldn't see anything but him. The way everything about his surroundings complimented him.

The wind blew lightly on him, lifting up some of the sand. From where Junhui was he saw how vast the sky was, the balance of the warm colours of the land and the same water he was in touching Yanan's sandals. He was at peace looking at him. The image of nature and the one he loves together was just what he wanted.

Junhui went back to shore. Before Yanan could say anything, Junhui wrapped his arms around him. And though he was soaking wet Yanan didn't fight it. "You know we don't have any towels."

"You're warm enough. The sun is still out too. I'll be okay." He said still with a positive attitude.

"Why did you even jump into the water?"

"How can we come to a beach and not jump into the water?"

"Well excuse me if our day hasn't been what I had in mind that I don't feel like getting myself sick." Junhui let go of him, taking a step back.

"So what did you have in mind? What did you want to do?"

"Does it matter at this point?" Junhui didn't say anything back. He was just patiently waiting for the answer to his question.

Yanan sighed. "I wanted to build a sandcastle bigger than the two of us. Relax under a giant umbrella, feeling nice and warm. Eat so much ice cream that we get stomach aches..." He started trailing off at his day not giving them a chance to do anything he wanted. "This day has been terrible."

Junhui grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "We can still do all of that. We may not have the tools but we have sand and four hands. I'm soaking wet, some relaxation in the sun sounds great now. And ice cream? Just look down the road. I spotted 3, maybe more, ice cream places. I'll buy you all the ice cream you want. We have the whole day. Don't let a few mishaps ruin that."

"How can you remain so happy at this point?" Junhui slowly placed a kiss on the back of Yanan's hand making him blush to his ears.

"I'm with you that's why. No matter what happens next, having you at my side, I'm perfectly content."

As if seeing Junhui enjoy himself earlier wasn't enough, now him saying this made Yanan fall for him all over again. He leaned down onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're too good for me."

"That's not true. My Yananie is plenty to keep me happy." They remained in this position for a little bit. The sounds of the people around them were drowned out quickly by the sounds of the sea.

They could hear the waves crashing and the soft receding. It was loud at first. It was all they could hear. It was slightly annoying that it wasn't on a rhythm but a sporadic loud splash every once in a while. And when Junhui was in the water, it kept splashing in his face making him swallow the salty water. 

But if they just relaxed, not worry so much, the water was in their favour. It kept their feet nice and cool. And though the taste of salt water wasn't very pleasant, the smell was fresh especially compared to their city lifestyles. Even the loud waves would settle down to let them enough for them to hear their breaths. If they listened close enough they could even hear each other's heart beat.

"Hey Junhui? Can I kiss you?"

He was taken back by the sudden request that it was his turn to be embarrassed. "Y-yes."

They shared a short kiss. Only to break it when they both started laughing. "You taste like salt water."

"Listen to my cute boyfriend complain when I got in the water to make him happy." He pouted.

"Awww don't be so grumpy." Yanan kissed him on his cheek making him smile again. "Happy anniversary Junhui."

"Happy anniversary Yanan." Junhui grabbed Yanan's hand raising it up into the air. "Alright! No more soft hours! We have a sandcastle to build!" 

Yanan chuckled at him. "Sandcastle time!"

Their sandcastle was more so a mound that had holes in it but it was definitely as big as they could make it. After that they were exhausted that they slept in the shade of their mound. They would definitely have sun burns tomorrow because of that. And in their attempt to try filling themselves with ice cream, they only got multiple brain freezes in a row that they both agreed to call it quits this time. Maybe next time they’ll challenge it once more.

Things didn't go as they imagined but it was enough for them. Just them together and with the ocean beside them, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ficfest. Original prompt: beach date ! (this is super vague but i cant go to the beach rn so im trying to live my dreams through fanfic)  
> Ship: Jun x yanan  
> Request: dramatic descriptions of the beach ! ocean metaphors!


End file.
